Sound suppressors absorb and reduce audible frequencies and vibrations that result from the rapid expansion of gases leaving the muzzle of a firearm as a projectile exits the firearm. This is accomplished by temporarily containing and diverting the rapidly expanding gases and other combustion by-products that are emitted from the muzzle of the firearm in inner chambers of the sound suppressor. Heat is generated as a result of this process, which in turn creates a mirage effect that disrupts the sight picture.
Additionally, sound suppressors are typically a solid color, such as black or tan. This greatly hampers the sound suppressor's ability to blend in with its surroundings. Cloth sleeves can be used to cover the exterior of a sound suppressor with a camouflage or decorative pattern. However, there are numerous disadvantages to using a cloth sleeve because of the heat generated when a projectile is fired through the sound suppressor.